


The Way You Are

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles impulsively kisses Steve, he misunderstands the reason Steve flees right after.





	The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and soft because I can’t seem to stop writing these two.

Stiles doesn't mean for it to happen. It's not like it's something he's been planning for. Just imagining every day and night. But never planning. It wasn't even something he thought he was allowed to have. Turns out he was right. He just hates how he found that out. 

One moment he's standing with Steve by his car, watching as he animatedly talks about the movie they just watched. It's rare for Steve to get this excited about movies. Just that alone is enough to make Stiles' heart clench with fondness. 

But he also looks so happy. It's one of Stiles' favorite looks on him. 

It has him acting without thinking. He leans in, kissing Steve firmly on the mouth. It should make him happy to finally know what it's like to kiss Steve. Especially for the blissful few seconds Steve kisses him back. 

But then Steve is pulling away. He won't meet Stiles' eyes as he backs towards his car, barely getting out a quick, "I need to go," before getting inside and driving away. 

Stiles is left standing there, feeling like an idiot. Steve is his best friend, and Stiles just ruined it all by kissing him.

He runs a hand down his face and sighs. He's going to have to talk to Steve and apologize. It might get him a punch to the face or worse mean the end of their friendship, but Stiles has to try.

Stiles lets himself into Steve's house the way he always has since they were kids. It’s all so familiar. And that’s what makes this whole thing so much harder. He’s spent years keeping his feelings in check, and now he’s gone and fucked it up. 

He finds Steve in his room, pacing. He looks at Stiles when he enters. 

"We need to talk about what happened," Stiles tells him.

Steve sighs, "Why? We both know it could never work. You're a genius, Stiles. You deserve better than someone who barely graduated high school."

Stiles frowns, "Is that why you've been avoiding me? Because you don't think you're enough for me?"

When Steve shrugs, Stiles slaps his arm. Steve grabs it and looks down at him in disbelief. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"Clearly. That's the whole point."

"No, I mean…" Stiles groans and puts his head in his hands. "I thought you were avoiding me because you were disgusted that I kissed you," Stiles says, lifting his head to meet Steve’s eyes. "I thought I'd ruined our friendship. But no. It's  _ you _ . You and your inability to see how amazing you are. How much you deserve to be loved."

"I don't," Steve mutters. 

"Well that's too damn bad," Stiles tells him. His anger and desperation pushing out words his long since kept to himself. But he needs Steve to understand. "I've loved you for years. That's not going to change now."

Steve stares at him in disbelief, “You love me?”

“Yes! I love you. I’m  _ in love  _ with you. If you think I’m just going to stop now you’re crazy. Because I plan to spend the rest of my existence wooing you and showing you how wonderful and amazing and perf—”

Stiles’ words cut off on a noise of surprise when he finds himself being yanked into Steve’s arms. He doesn’t get to question him before Steve shows him by kissing him. Stiles’ hands come up, tangling in Steve’s hair as he tries to bring himself closer.

“Don’t mess up the hair,” Steve mumbles against his lips.

“That’s what you’re worried about right now?” Stiles asks, tone incredulous.

“Of course,” Steve says, smiling down at him. “I’ve perfected it, you know that. It’s a—”

Stiles kisses him again, shutting up any further protest Steve has. He can feel him smiling against him lips and Stiles can’t help the answering grin that forms on his own face. Especially when Steve brushes his nose against Stiles’, his voice going soft as he whispers, “I love you too.”

“Have you gone soft on me?” Stiles jokes.

Steve rolls his eyes, “Don’t ruin the moment Stiles.”

“No moment could ever be ruined with you.”

Steve shakes his head, a smile still on his lips. “Now who’s being soft?”

Stiles shrugs, “You must bring it out of me.”

“Are you wanting to keep talking or?”

“What else would we…” Stiles trails off as realization hits. “Oh! Oh yeah. No. I can totally stop talking. And we can… yeah.”

Steve kisses him, deeper this time, and Stiles swears he can feel it down to his bones. He forgets everything else, losing himself in the feeling of Steve’s lips on his. Of his hands moving across his body as they get to know each other in new ways. Ways that before Stiles could only dream of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. I love knowing that there are people out there that have fallen for these two together as much as I have ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
